warfrontroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Factions of Warfront
Overview There have been many civilizations hat have risen and fallen over the annals of history. Knowledge of much of the past has been lost thanks to the constant warfare and racial prejudice of races hold for one another. What you see before you is but a small compendium of the latest, and those that have not yet been lost to the annals of History. Galactic Powers The Factions of Warfront are Factions that have been created to deeply enrich the lore of the series. Major Galactic Powers The Solar Federation - Unified Government of Earth and Its Colonies The ''Amarr Empire ''- Imperial Embodiment of Amarra '' The Ashara Imperium - ''Reformed Imperium of Ashara Minor Galactic Powers The Scalnere Ascendancy - The Scaled Techno-Beasts of the Tyrant Stars. The Anapharim - (Tommaso please write this) The Awadron Hegemony - Celestial Nomads of Awadron The Awanoi Starhunters - Pirates of the Delta Quadrant The Zenith - (Brandel please write this) The Ryendar Empire - Colonial Empire founded on enlightenment ideals Major Galactic Powers The '''Interstellar Solar Federation' - Abbreviated (ISF) The Interstellar Federation represent humanity in the galaxy, a unique form of democracy that gives power evenly between the 'nobility' and the 'common-men' that provides a peaceful; if not ineffective government in times of war. The Federation is considered to be perhaps the strongest power in the galaxy due to its versatility in Its military and the rapid advancements in technology. It's only known rival would be the Amarr Empire.'' The ''Amarr Empire -'' Abbreviated (TAE) The Amarr Empire is the Imperial embodiment of Amarra in the known galaxy, It is dominated by the High Lords that are elected by the common people via mass votes. The Empire represents a unique mixture of an absolute dictatorship and a democracy, finding a fine line between both government styles. The Empire is heavily militarized and the Amarrians also find themselves to be psykers. It's only known rival would be the Federation The '''Nesstren Empire' - Abbreviated (TNE) The Nesstren Empire Is a small ramp form of territory that borders the southern-portions of the Amarr Empire, It is ruled and protected by the Nesstren Twilight Council while in practice it is ruled by an Emperor. The Nesstrens are a reletively new power; but their prowess in technology makes them a rapid standing power in today's society. '' Correction - The Nesstrem Empire was destroyed in 2502 by an unidentified enemy, all known survivors fled to the Amarr Empire during the War of the Thrones. The '''Ashar Imperium - '''Abbreviated (TAI) The Ashar Imperium is the reunified body of the Asharan, ruled by the great Tsar and dedicated to the restoration of Its ancient realm, to once more have an understanding of their own technology, they now struggle, but dedicating themselves to the restoration of their Empire for the glory of the Tsar and the Asharans. The Empire is slowly becoming a major power, building its economy, military, and colonies. It will soon reemerge stronger then before. Minor Galactic Powers The '''Scalnere Ascendancy - '''Abbreviated (TSA), The Ascendancy Is the governing body of the warlike Scalnere, whom focus and base their hierarchy on blood & honor. They come from perhaps one of the inhospitable regions of the galaxy, the Tyrant Stars. While It normally should be considered a fault, it has helped toned the Scalnere into a powerful army that would find anyone if it ment honor to the last. It is however, considered a minor power due to its territory and lack of a standing military comparable to the Federation or the Amarr Empire. The '''Anapharim - '''Abbreviated (TA), Anapharim Is the collective ruling body of the Aeredectyl, ruling from the Homeworld of Septimua IV, the Anapharim is largely a peaceful; traditionalist oligarchy society that would rule and exist via cooperation and understand. Despite this, with a hostile first encounter and their relations with the Scalnere. The Anapharim may just return to the Old Ways. The Anapharim are considered excellent diplomats and warriors in their own rights. The '''Awadron Hegemony '- Abbreviated (TAH), The Awadron Hegemony is the ruling establishment of the Awadrons. Once they were housed and ruled from their Homeworld of Razor, after an unfortunate outcome of the civil wars that plagued the Hegemony and Razor was destroyed with its atmosphere and environment beyond repair. The Awadron are now nomads in the galaxy, their goal to search for the technology to help revive their planet; and return to their Homeworld.'' Faction The '''Awanoi Starhunters'- Abbreviated (TAH) The Awanoi are an offshoot species of the Awadron. They live on the isolated and inhospitable world they call Talon, forced to flee there after their banishment by the former Emperor of the Hegemony. The Awanoi Starhunters are led by the Cabal of Archons, made up of the leaders of the larger tribes located on Talon. Smaller tribes typically operate in nomadic fleets, using their advanced cloaking technology and prismatic weapons to engage in piracy against alien races, or offer their services as mercenaries for the right price''